The Answer to Why
by YourGuardianAngel08
Summary: "How would he have answered Morgana's question?" - Book girl fan In the last chapter of Loyalty and Bruises, Morgana asked Arthur why he protected Merlin even though he had magic. This is the response he would have given in a situation different than the one he found himself in. Its a one-shot meant to answer the question posed in Book girl fan's review of that chapter.


"**How would he have answered Morgana's question?" – Book girl fan**

**So I loved the question that Book girl fan posed in her review of Loyalty and Bruises and I kind of hit on this story. It's very simple and does not have any action but it was nice to write. I wanted desperately to have Arthur answer that question but I could not think of a viable way to get it into the story because I felt like Arthur was not in a position to truly answer it, so I figured I would give it its own one-shot. **

**Book girl fan I hope you like it because it was your suggestion!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why do you protect him?" <em>

_There was a sadness that radiated off her for a moment but it was underlined by such hate, such madness. And then it was gone, like a leaf on the wind the moment flitted away, the steel replacing the momentary lapse in her defensive wall. _

It had been more than a week since that encounter but Arthur couldn't help but think of that moment when he watched Morgana interact with the King just now. She was deferential in her tone and movements but the hate flashing in her eyes was unmistakable, now that he knew what to look for. He could feel the animosity rolling off of her, drawing her farther into the dark place that had been created by her own self-imposed ostracism. _But then Merlin never told me either, until he was forced to…_maybe it wasn't all her decision. The Prince was pulled out of his thoughts when his father addressed him,

"Have all the patrols reported back?"

Arthur cleared his throat and shifted on his injured leg, "Yes sire, the last of the knights came back this morning and they had nothing to report. Camelot's immediate lands are clear of any mercenaries. I'm organizing groups for extended patrols to leave tomorrow at first light."

"Good."

"Father, if its alright I need to return to Gaius' chambers. I was told to stop by today so he could inspect the stitching, it is possible it could be removed today." Arthur shifted again to prove his point.

"Of course Arthur. Would you like a knight to escort you?" The King had been carefully observing his son every day since the battle and he had been particularly cautious when he had fallen a couple days after and almost ripped the stitches out of his arm.

"I'm fine, father. I would simply like to get these stitches out as soon as possible."

Uther nodded in his direction and the Prince took that as his cue to leave. Turning carefully he walked out on his way to Gaius' room.

* * *

><p>By the time he was finally able to get back to his room it was well after dark and the question Morgana had asked him was still floating around in his mind. What would he have answered? Merlin had been at Gaius' earlier, of course he had, he wasn't really able to go anywhere yet because the physician was worried about him tearing not only his stitches but the delicate healing that had been necessary from what the arrow had torn when he had pulled out. But that was not what Arthur was thinking about. He had been happy, genuinely happy to see the warlock, had in fact asked him to do magic. There was no anger or resentment, just peace in knowing that his brother was safe, regardless of his abilities. But the sentiment that had been bugging him went hand in hand with what Morgana had asked him, would he had been so accepting if Merlin had not been beaten half to death to protect the Prince before revealing his magic? Was the pain the catalyst for everything, the acceptance he felt?<p>

Sitting on his bed, he kept mulling it over. Chewing on it in his mind, turning it around and around, just like he had when he had been trying to figure out what to do with Merlin in the cell.

That's when the answer started to form.

He protected Merlin for the same reason Merlin had protected him. Not because of any misplaced sense of destiny or obligation but because they were brothers. No one had been more accepting of him than Merlin. No one had been more consistent than Merlin. He was a rock, and Arthur knew he was inherently good.

But would he have been mad? Upset? Had it been the torture? He had been mad in the cell but that had dissipated quickly, there was no way that the Prince could have stayed mad at the person protecting him, magic or not.

Then Arthur realized something else.

He had changed. Grown up. He wasn't the same person he had been three years ago and that was because of a scrawny kid who had stopped him from picking on a servant. A scrawny kid who had more guts and courage than he, as the Prince of Camelot, had ever possessed. He knew in his heart that had the circumstances been different he would have been mad, probably would have even pouted for a time but eventually he would have cooled off because no matter what happened he could never stay mad at his little brother.

The answer coalesced into a coherent answer. One that could give to Morgana if he ever had the chance to really talk to her, to find that small shred of humanity that was still left to her, that he had seen that day in the throne room.

He had protected Merlin because it was the right thing to do, because there is no way to turn on a brother, on someone so good. Because it was his duty as a friend and he was proud to carry that burden. He would tell her that he would have been mad if it hadn't been for the situation but it wouldn't have affected the outcome, he would have accepted Merlin and protected him no matter what. And most importantly, he would tell her that he would forgive her for the secrets, same as he had Merlin because they had both been forced by the circumstances of their birth to hide who they really were. He would tell her that he knew how lonely she was, that he didn't understand, couldn't understand, but he was willing to try to rectify it.

Morgana still had goodness in her but it was buried deeply under her pain.

Merlin had chosen to be positive, to fight for a better outcome. Arthur was honored to call him his brother.

He had been glad to think of Morgana like his sister.

Now if only Morgana would drop her wall again, he would know how to answer and it would not be with a defensive snap. It would be with the understanding that had been denied to her. The understanding that Merlin had helped him find.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! I guess that is the last hanging thread from Loyalty and Bruises. Thank you all so much for all the support and kind words. I really do love writing and its nice to know that awesome people are having so much fun reading it. <strong>

**I hope everyone has a great day and as always**

…**stay awesome!**

**-Lily**


End file.
